The Slumber Party in Snape's Office
by DeepShadows2
Summary: Spinoff of Misfits realm A game of football turns into a game of truth or dare with The Misfits plus Erica, and Vicky, against no other than Professors Severus Snape and Remus Lupin. What will these girls do to them now? Dedicated to MournToday!
1. Beginning of the end

**The Slumber Party in Snape's Office**  
_By: Deep Shadows_  
  
**Disclaimer: **I do not own Severus Snape, _(Wish I did)_ or Remus Lupin, _(EckoStalker wishes she did)_ I do however, own Artimis Callabella, and My wonderful co-writer, EckoStalker owns the sarcastic Alexis Whyte. Our good friend Mourn-Today, owns Erica Barton and Vicky Adkins.

**Author's Note:** This was an idea given to me by the wonderful Mourn-Today. She said she wanted to write something like this, but didn't think she could do it. My hopes are that this will heklp her to see that it's not that hard. Please enjoy, and ignore the cornyness because I am tired. Will try to upload the newer additions from the minds of myself and EckoStalker, but sadly and pressed for time.** READ AND REVIEW!!!**

* * *

Artimis and Erica sat on the floor of Snape's office, eyeing him as he and Professor Lupin tried to unlock the door. Artimis was resisting drool cause this was a semi-fantasy, minus the fact that there were five other people in the room. Artimis looked at Erica, who was drooling and sitting on her hands. Artimis did not know how much longer Erica could last, they had been there five hours, and Snape kneeling while peering in the keyhole did little for Erica's self control, nothing for Artimis's either, for that matter.

Artimis thought on how it came to be that they all ended up in the office in the first place. The four girls; Artimis,Alexis, Erica and Vicky, were playing a nice game of football in the dungoen corridor, right near Snape's office. They all knew that Lupin was in there and Artimis and Erica wanted to see Snape.

"Hey Erica, lets tackle Alexis and Vicky and make them crash through Snape's door. Then we can make it an accident." Artimis whisperd to her teammate.

"Ok, Hey Vicky, Alexis! Let's play tackle football now ok?" Erica stated. The other two girls nodded and they began playing. Artimis and Erica doved straight for their best friends, driving them towards the door. At the moment before they hit, someone opened the door, and all four girls piled in on Professor Snape and Professor Lupin. Artimis was on bottom of the girls, seeing as Alexis had managed to flip her over. Artimis felt somethig human under her and she heard a door slam close.

"Dude, Where's the ball?" Vicky questioned, getting off the top of the pile.

"Dude, It's under ME!" Erica squealed as she leapt up. Alexis lay heavily over Artimis, who had her face buryed in Snape's stomach, who was flung on top of Lupin.

"Artimis! What the hell were you thinking?" Alexis yelled getting up off of Artimis's head.

"Well... A moment ago I was thinking would someone get the bloody hell off my head so i could remove it from his stomach and breath! Now, before that, I'm drawing a blank." Artimis chuckled, then looked towards the angry professor, who luckily at the moment, had the wind knocked out of him. Lupin's arms could be seen wriggling under Snape's cloaks as Professor Lupin shoved Professor Snape off him, much to the girls dismay, and gasped for air.

"Girls? What were you doing?" Lupin asked, a scornful tone to his voice as his breaths evened out. Vicky held up the football and grinned.

"Just praticing some American football." Erica stated. Professor Snape stood up , an enraged look on his face. He walked to his office door and growled, "Get out now, if you know what is good for you!"

He put his hand on the door knob and tried to turn it. The door knob and the door wouldn't budge. The professor yanked on it hard, to the point that they all heard his elbow pop.  
"Bloody door, Bloody Children." He grumbled stumbling, as Lupin watched in dismay, towards his desk. He plucked a key from his desk drawer and proceeded to try and unlock the door. The key melted.

"What now!" Lupin growled.  
"Erica, did YOU do something to the door?" Artimis whispered questioningly.  
"No, You?" Erica replied lowly.  
"No, Alexis?" Artimis questioned turning towards her compainion.  
"No, Vicky?" Alexis whispered to Vicky.  
"Nope." Vicky replied, her eyes on the two frusturated Professors.

"You four. Sit over there." Professor Snape growled. They looked in the direction in which he had pointed and saw only a wall. they grudgeninly walked over and sat on the floor, cringing under his stern glare. "Man, he's pissed." Erica stated.  
" Silence. Not one word out of any of you. Don't move, Don't speak." Professor Snape hissed, and there they sat for five hours.

_(Artimis, I'm going to crack up.)_ Alexis mentally intoned via mind link.

_I know, me too. Together?_ Artimis questioned, her mind past the point of caring.

_(Of course, I'll begin.)_ Alexis smirked. Artimis nudged the drooling Erica, while Alexis awoke the sleeping Vicky.

"Dude, Who farted?" Alexis asked pinching her nose.  
"I know it reaks." Artimis replied, pinching her nose as well as Erica and Vicky followed suit.  
"Wasn't me." Erica defended.  
"Me neither." Vicky groaned.  
"Who ever smelt it, dealt it!" Artimis stated to Alexis.  
"Who said the rhyme did the crime!" Alexis retorted.  
"QUIET YOU FOUR!" Severus growled.  
"SEVERUS! They have been silent for almost six hours, they are kids. They need to move about. Go ahead and strech guys, just be careful." Lupin stated, glaring at Snape.  
" I give up Lupin. This door is not budging. Someone must have out a time release lock on it." Professor Snape stated. glaring in the direction of the now streching girls.

'Hey don't look at us, we didn't do it!" Artimis stated, putting her hands on her hips in defiance.

"Artimis, we don't think you guys did." Professor Lupin stated.

'Don't say that, ou may not think so, but i believe it is fully in the Misfits Resume to do such a thing." Professor Snape growled, saying their group name with as much vemon as a king cobra.

"Honestly sir. We didn't do it. We were playing ball when erica and i tackled Alexis and Vicky, as you opened your door. When the door slammed, we were all on the ground." Artimis stated in defense of herself as well as her freinds.

"Severus lay off." Remus intoned.

"Don't you tell me what to do in my office!" Severus growled at Professor Lupin, walking towads him quickly.

"We will not get into this here." Professor Lupin stated, looking at the confused looks on the girls face as he walked towarsd them away from Professor Snape.

"Since it's a time released lock, guess we'll have to entertain ourselves. How about a game." remus asked.

The girls looked to each other and smirked.

"Let us get back to you on that." Alexis stated as she pulled the girls into a huddle. "Guys, I smell and opportunity." Alexis smiled.

"Are you thinking what I'm thinking?" Artimis questioned.

'Duh... I'm always thinking what YOU are thinking. Vicky, Erica, _Truth or Dare_?" Alexis stated evilly.

"Hell yeah!" They both stated and turned towards the Professor.

"Let's play Truth or Dare." Erica stated.

" All that whispering over Truth or Dare. _hmm..."_ Remus stated, sitting down on the ground.

"We had to make sure that we toned down our rules so you could play. When just the four of us play, it gets a bit _wild_." Artimis covered.

"Ahh.. Afriad I can't take playing with you guys on your field _ehh_? Sev, you going to play?"

"I'd rather eat one of hagrid's treacle tarts." He stated.

'Ok, I have one." Vicky replied, pulling it from her pocket. His eyes grew wide.

"Oh bother, i guess I will play your _childish_ games."

"have you ever played Truth or Dare before?" Artimis questioned, her eyebrows raised in interest.

"As shocking as it may seem, I was too once a child. Of course I've played it." He replied as Vicky slipped the treacle tart back into her pocket.

"Ok here are the rules, we tweak ours a little so hope it's not that much different. Are you sure you want to play our way, Professors."

"Yep, I am , how about you." Professor Remus replied, looking at Professor Snape.

"I'm pretty sure I can handle it." He replied sarcastically.

"Ok, Erica, tell the rules."

* * *

Well? What do you think? The bloody thing is keeping me from doing Artimis's mind brackets. It's pissing me off..... ergh.

READ AND REVIEW!!!


	2. The Game that won't be Forgotten

The Slumber Party in Snape's Office  
Chapter 2  
"You're out of your bloody mind!"

* * *

"Ok, We go in rounds. **NO** round is dsone until everyone does a truth **AND** a dare. Each round is done in a theme. Everybody will get a chance to pick a theme, and no theme can be repeated once it has been used. A theme can be prevented if all member except the theme- picker disagree with the theme. Artimis?" Erica stated with an air of authrity. Alexis smirked as Artimis began to speak.

"No dare can be dangerous the the person's physical health to the point of death or near death. In truth, _anything _is game!" Artimis smiled, looking at Alexis.

"We will all be placed under a spell that if we refuse to do a dare, or answer a truth, you will lose you magic for a full week. Do you _all _agree?" Alexis questioned, drawing her wand slowly.

"Does your spell_ really _work?" Professor Lupin questioned, a hint of precaution in his voice.

"Do you remember when I could not do my lessons for a week. Will I refused to perform a dare, which was to go strea-" Artimis stated as Vicky stomped on her foot. They exchanged glances and Professor Snape raised an eyebrow at them.

"I agree. Let's get this over with." Professor Snape growled, his black eyes holding menace for Vicky.

"_Oathuim Magiunon_!" Artimis and Alexis stated loudly and a visual shiver ran through everyone as the magic touched them.

"Ok, now to pick order. Vicky, the arrow please." Erica stated, excited that they were getting a chance to show off their style of playing.

"Alright." Vicky replied, pointing her wand to the middle of the loose circle they had instinctivly formed. An arrow of light revealed itself and began spinning, its narrow point passing everyone many times. It spun around and around, finally stopping on Artimis.

Without missing a beat Artimis exclaimed, "Singing, or musically involved." Artimis quickly sat on the ground and everyone followed suit and Alexis groaned.

"I'm going to get you Artimis, I hate this theme." Alexis smirked as the arrow pointed to her.

"We go to the person Alexis picks until all have be picked and fulfilled a dare and told a truth." Vicky stated as she dismissed the arrow.

"Artimis! Truth or Dare?" Alexis asked, a tint of evil knowing in her voice.

"Hmmm... To do... Or not to do... That is the quest-" Artimis replied.

"Callabella, Choose!" Snape roared, obviously displeased.

"Ok Ok. Truth." Artimis declared.

"Damn it! I was hoping I could dare you._ Hmmm..... Let's see.... _If you could sing a love song to anyone, _anyone at all_, who would it be and what would be the song?" Her emerald eyes falling on Snape, who was looking at Artimis.

"Err.... You are a pain.... Could I take a raincheck.... Guess not..... I wanna be with you by Mandy Moore, and it would be.... _Snape_." She mumbled the last word to the level of an inaudible whisper.

"What'd you say?" Vicky egged her on, fully knowing Artimis's answer.

"_Snape...." _She whispered a little louder, enough for Lupin to hear, seeing as he began to chuckle.

"Who?" Erica asked.

"SNAPE! I said Snape, OK!" she grumbled, folding her arms. Artimis didn't give Snape the appropreaite time to let her answer sink in before she asked, "Professor Lupin, Truth or Dare?"

"Hmm...Dare." Was his reply and Artimis smiled brightly. A wink passed between Artimis and Vicky and it looked as if Artimis was trying to surpress laughter.

"Well? What's my dare?" He asked her a tone of caution in his voice.

"I'm thinking! You don't want a lame dare!" She stated, Vicky nodding and smiling at her.

"Ah ha, I've got it! You've got to serenade... Vicky!" Artimis demanded, clapping her hands together once in glee as Vicky blushed.

"Artimis, you are out of your bloody mind." Erica stated.

"Why? They wanna play our way! How many times have _I_ had to sing to some unsuspecting Gryffindor. He only has to deal with Vicky, not some blushing, babbling, teriffied Neville who looks at him like he smokes pot!" Artimis exclaimed, standing firmly behind her desicion. Professor Lupin laughed and Professor Snape looked at Artimis in disbelief.

"What do I have to sing?" Professor Lupin asked a moment later.

"Can I have some earplugs, i'd like to be able to hear if we _ever _get out of here." Professor Snape grumbled.

"No." Artimis replied as she looked at Remus and thought for a moment. "I don't know what you know the words to, so you pick what you sing." She decided.

"You wait till it's your turn to be dared by me, you just_ wait_." He stated as he sat back for a moment. "Not one chuckle, laugh, or giggle. I will stop and hurt the offender if they do. Vicky, just don't laugh and I can do this properly."

Snape snorted and the girls all exchanged galnces, espcially Vicky and Artimis. Professor Lupin looked at Vicky and inhaled deeply, begining his song. Artimis had to cover her mouth as he began.

_"L is for the way you look at me..."_

Alexis's face grew red as she held in laughter.

_"O is for the only one I see..."_

Erica buried her head in Artimis's shoulder to try and muffle the gigglesd escaping her mouth.

"_V is very, very extraordinary..."_

A small snicker was emitted from Snape, who looked like he was about to crack a smile.

_"E is-"_

"You're done! That was good. Stop!" Artimis stated as she fell over with laughter and the three other girls followed suit.

"Art... Artimis... You're... A... Gen...._ Genuis_!" Vicky exclaimed.

Professor Snape composed himself and exchanged a curious glance with Lupin.

"Damn Artimis, I didn't think you could get him to do it. I can't beleive I owe you twenty Galleons." Erica stated.

"What did I miss?" Professor Lupin asked.

Artimis sat up and smirked. "Earlier this week, I made a bet that I could get you to sing to Vicky. I've been trying all week, but my best oppertunity came just moments ago, and it worked." She stated.

"Oh. That explains why you wanted me to sing a lullaby to Vicky yesterday." He replied chuckling.

"Hello? The _game_?" Erica stated, composed, mimicing Snape, without him noticing.

"Ok, Erica, _Truth or Dare_?" Remus asked, smirking.

* * *

MOURN-TODAY: YOU NEED TO TELL ME WHAT YOU WANT LUPIN TO DARE ERICA TO DO! POST IT IN YOUR REVIEW!


	3. The Dread'ed Snape

The Slumber Party in Snape's Office  
Chapter 3  
"The 'Dread'ed Snape"

**Author's Notes:** This story is complete, ihave three more chapters to upload... I hadn't quite forgot about it, ive just been to lazy to update... expect the next chapter in a week or so... Toodle, Deep Shadows

* * *

Erica looked to Lupin with daring, a mischievous smirk pulling over her features as she looked at Artimis. Artimis nodded and Erica spoke proudly, "Dare" Vicky and Alexis exchanged glances, not knowing what was going on between their companions, but knowing that they would soon enough. Professor Lupin thought hard, his face tensed up with thought, he wanted a good dare, and not some lame one a teacher would think of. 

"For Pete's sake, don't hurt yourself Remus." Severus chortled. That's when Lupin got it; he looked at Snape with a raised eyebrow and a laughing glint in his eye.

"Well Professor, I'm waiting." Erica spoke. Lupin looked at her.

"I dare you to braid Professor Snape's hair." He spoke quickly. Vicky and Alexis's jaw dropped and they braced for the explosion of temper sure to come from Snape. Artimis smirked at Erica and then moved away from Lupin.

"What!" Professor Snape exclaimed. "Are you bloody insane. You must be if you think I'm going to let that little monster touch me let alone my hair. Lupin, you..."

"Severus, compared to what I COULD have dared her, that was tame. Do you give up? You'll lose your magic."

"No, I don't bloody give up." He spoke angrily.

Erica grinned and summoned a comb and some rubber bands. Vicky whispered in her ear and she smiled.

"No plotting over there." Snape hissed, obviously upset. "Get this over with."

"Yes Professor." Erica spoke sarcastically. She stood on her knees behind him as Artimis sat beside him and held the rubber bands for her. She began to comb his hair, him wincing as she yanked.

"Artimis, rubber band." She grunted, as Professor Snape glared at her. She was handed on and began to braid Professor Snape's hair in cornrows.

"Professor Snape, Truth or Dare?" Erica questioned, it being her turn.

"WHAT? She gets to ask me while she Ow... brutalizes my head." He growled. Artimis looked at Vicky and nodded at her in approval.

"Yep." Vicky stated laughingly. Snape yelped and then crossed his arms grumbling. Erica pulled his hair tightly and he winced.

"Ms. Barton, do that again and you and I will be best separated by a few stone walls."

"Truth or Dare?" Erica demanded, yanking again.

Severus thought hard, really hard. He knew this game was going to get out of hand and he wanted to tone it down. A dare would be dangerous; Erica had no fear of him and would have no problem with a dare. Truth could be safer, or more dangerous, depending on what was asked of him. Severus hated choosing between the lesser of two evils.

"Professor! Choose!" Alexis exclaimed, impatient as ever.

"Alright, Truth." He spoke exasperatedly. Lupin looked at him cautiously. Severus questioned his choice, but stood behind it.

"Hey, Lupin, did you realize your dare was not themed?" Artimis questioned and the girls all sighed.

"Screw your themes, you came up with them to make our games longer. Here's the deal. This round we'll toss Artimis's theme and next round get a more general one." Alexis informed, getting a glare from Artimis.

Erica looked to the girls for help; she had no idea what to ask Snape. There were so many embarrassing questions she could ask but she could only ask one. Artimis and Alexis seemed to have a mind conversation and they both shrugged. Vicky shrugged as well, having no idea and not really wanting to piss of the mid braided Snape.

"Barton, have you choked up on your Truth while you are murdering my head?" Professor Snape asked, wincing again as she yanked.

"No sir, not at all, just thinking of how to ask you properly." Erica spoke in her tone of trouble. The girls all knew that tone and suddenly were focused on her.

"Just ask me damnit." Professor Snape cursed as Erica yanked tighter on his hair.

"Barton!" he hissed threateningly.

"What? I have to do that to make it tight." Erica exclaimed, tying an end off with a rubber band and starting at the top again.

"It feels like you are trying to scalp me and failing miserably." He hissed in pain.

"Erica, ask him his truth so we can get on with the game. You always take to long." Alexis groaned. Erica rolled her eyes and smirked evilly as she inhaled, gripping his hair a little bit tighter.

"Professor Snape, do you masturbate?" Erica questioned lowly, preparing to climb up a shelf to avoid a blow or something.

Snape's jaw dropped, not in the slightly noticeable way either, but in the all out gawking stage. Artimis froze, unable to breath at the stillness that had taken over the room. Erica broke the ice.

"You have to answer, or lose your magic." She spoke, praying she wasn't inciting a rage or something as she gripped his hair firmly. If he could see her, he couldn't hit her.

"That is absolutely NONE OF YOUR BUSINESS, Ms. Barton." Asking me that was totally OUT OF LINE!" Professor Snape hissed, turning to turn his head, but Erica held him steadfast. Erica looked at Artimis in minor panic.

"I told ya so. He is SO chicken. He can't even handle playing with us. I mean how many times has that one been tossed around, even when we had the whole Gryffindor and Slytherin houses playing, and no body choked then. We did have a bit of blushing though, but I guess Snape is just chicken." Artimis spoke, looking to Vicky and Alexis, who knew exactly what she was doing. Snape's hands clasped into fists I n controlled rage. Deciding that he did not want to lose his magic and he wanted to gross them out so bad they would stop this silly game, he decided to answer.

"Yes, I do. Satisfied?" He growled furiously. Alexis cringed, moving back away from him, REALLY not wanting to know that. Vicky decided to move toward Alexis. Lupin got a disgusted look on his face after looking at Alexis and Vicky and backed up. Artimis, who didn't cringe or budge, laughed at Lupin.

"Remus, I mean, Professor, don't act grossed out. You're a guy too. Masturbation is like a sport to guys, ok. Any guy who says he does not masturbate has three reasons. One, he's a liar, two he has no sex drive what so ever, or three, very well laid, and that really doesn't count." Artimis spoke, counting on her fingers, and Erica giggled, having heard that same spiel like a hundred times.

"Too true." Erica chimed.

"Subject change, now!" Professor Snape demanded and the girls silenced momentarily. Everyone was still in shock that Erica had the balls to ask that, but Erica and Artimis exchanged a mischievous smile.

"Professor Snape, It's your turn." Erica chimed as Artimis looked up at her and smirked.

"Ugh... Ms. Adkins, Truth or Dare." He grumbled, looking at Vicky, who had just straightened up. Vicky looked to Erica and Artimis for guidance. Erica mouthed the word 'dare' at her.

"Dare, I pick dare." she spoke nervously.

"Blasted." Professor Snape sighed. " I dare you to, um..., go make a simple potion properly."

"That's so lame." Erica laughed.

"Shut up Erica." Vicky demanded as she got up and walked over to Professor Snape's personal cauldron and stores, smirking. "Artimis come over here."

"No you can't have Artimis, she's handing me rubber bands." Erica claimed.

"Chill, I need her only for a second." Vicky replied and Artimis got up walking over to her.

"Come here." Vicky whispered gesturing her closer as they looked over what ingredients were in there.

"What?" Artimis whispered back, not know why they were whispering.

"I have an idea." Vicky spoke, picking up a container of slightly red berries.

"Tell me. I can't be over here forever."

"Two words: LOVE POTION. He has all the ingredients, but only you know how to make one." Vicky cooed. Artimis quickly explained to her how and then spoke.

"Alright. Go ahead, I want some." Artimis told her, walking over to her place by Snape, who eyed her carefully. Vicky went about making the potion, and Artimis came over to check it, finding it surprisingly right.

"What kind of potion was it, Ms. Adkins?" Snape asked, Erica almost done with his hair.

"A simple sleeping draught." Artimis chimed in quickly, keeping Vicky from having to say anything, cause she was a bad liar.

Erica got up and rubbed her knees, standing straight and announcing Snape was done, as she walked over to sit on the other side of Artimis, by Vicky.

Professor Snape looked ridiculous. Imagine, pale white skinned Severus Snape with his greasy black hair braided in cornrows down the back of his head ending in dreads. Artimis held in laughter as he got up and walked toward the hallway were they guessed he kept his mirror. In fact the only two people who were not laughing or trying to hold in laughter were the professors. Professor Snape was pissed, and Professor Lupin was using massive self-control

"Shall we play some more?" Artimis asked chuckling.

"Yes." The girls all agreed, laughing and giggling as they waited for Remus and Severus to come back to reality a bit.


	4. Painting Nails and Drinking 'Blood'

**The Slumber Party in Snape's Office  
**Chapter 4  
_"Painting Nails and Drinking 'Blood'."_

**Author's Notes:** This is yet another installment of the chaos I dedicated to Mourn-Today, the incredible genius who created Erica and Vicky, still two of our most used borrowed characters… Hopefully you all can appreciate the fine art this piece of junk is…LOL…

* * *

"Who's left to go?" Artimis asked quietly, as everyone awaited Snape's reaction.

"ME! I haven't gone." Alexis spoke loudly, waving her hands. Everyone heard the muffled yelp and the loud gulp. Snape walked back into the main room with a pretty goblet. It was filled with a deep red liquid and Professor Snape began sipping as he watched everyone else.

"Ok Alexis, Truth or Dare." Vicky asked, rolling her eyes.

"DARE! DARE! DARE!" Alexis yelped excitedly. Professor Snape took a long sip out of his goblet again. Professor Lupin looked at him and then the girls and asked lowly.

"Severus, do really think that is appropriate right now?"

"Remus, this is my office, and by the question I was just asked and the image I just saw of myself, it is highly in their best interest that I drink this. Now play your little games." Professor Snape hissed at him and he looked away shaking his head. The girls all shrugged and Alexis would not be denied her dare.

"VICKY!" Alexis pleaded.

"OK. Alexis hold on." Vicky spoke, unsure of what to have Alexis do.

"Hey Vicky, come here." Artimis whispered as Vicky scooted to her.

"Lupin needs to be girly-fied! I say nail polish. I've got some green and some silver." Artimis smirked, eyeing Lupin, who giving them an odd look.

"Alright. Thanks." Vicky spoke, moving back to her place. Remus raised an eyebrow at her and she smiled innocently. Now everyone knew how Alexis felt about Lupin, how she looked up to him like a dad, and how she always saw him as manly and tough. They all knew she would hate having to make him girly, and best of all they knew he wouldn't care.

"Alexis, we all know you want exciting... but there is just something that I think needs to be done. I DARE you to paint Professor-"

"Don't even think about it Adkins." Snape interjected and Vicky ignored him.

"-Lupin's nails. Artimis has green and I think some silver." Vicky continued without pausing. Lupin dropped his jaw slightly that they would dare Alexis to do that, as did Alexis, but hers was more noticeable.

"You want me to do what? Paint his nails? He'll have green fingers and silver fingernails. You know I'm terrible." Alexis shrieked, really getting upset, which is bad.

"Yep." Artimis cooed, calming her mentally while she pulled out some bottles from the make-up bag she had summoned when no one was watching her.

"Argh." Alexis spoke as she took the bottles and sat in front of Lupin. She took one of his hands and shakily opened the bottle of green.

"Damnit... so wrong." Alexis growled as she carefully applied the green, messing up only a little. Artimis leaned over her shoulder and handed her a small bottle of silver and a thin brush. Alexis took the silver and grumbled, applying little stripes on the sides, for once making pretty lines. She set back and crossed her arms after she finished and moved back to her place on Snape's floor.

Lupin looked down at his nails and smirked, holding in laughter as he tried to get some green off his knuckle. Snape couldn't hold in the comment.

"Befitting you should have Slytherin nails." He teased.

"Oh shove it, Whoopi." Remus retorted and the girls all fell over laughing.

"You got told." Erica exclaimed as she laughed loudly.

"Whoopi?" Severus questioned, confused.

"Don't ask. Did you realize that we are outnumbered?" Artimis spoke and Snape looked at her oddly.

"We?" He questioned.

"Slytherins. There are two of us and four of them. Don't piss em off, cause they could probably take us." Artimis spoke to him and he shook his head, sipping from his goblet again.

"Hey, instead of Truth or Dare, let's play ' I've never...'" Erica spokes, sitting up.

"Not again Erica, we got so sloshed last time." Vicky groaned.

"I know, let's do it again." Artimis chimed in as the two Professors exchanged glances.

Erica summoned shot glasses and set them in front of everyone and walked over to the corner to summon the alcohol.

"Professor Snape?" Alexis asked him, peering quizzically over his shoulder.

"What Whyte?" He growled, looking at her. She peered into his half empty goblet and asked.

"Are you drinking blood?"

"Why yes, I am. I'm a bloody sucking professor with my hair done so tightly I can't think straight." He spoke sarcastically. Alexis obviously didn't catch the sarcasm.

"AH! He's a vampire! I knew it!" Alexis yelled rushing for the door.

"Calm down. He was playing." Artimis spoke taking the cup from Snape's grasp quickly as if there was nothing wrong with doing that and sipped some of the liquid.

"Hmm... Good wine." She spoke and handed it back to Snape. He looked at her almost mortified.

"Why did you just drink that?" Erica shrieked, covering her mouth.

"Why not?" Artimis shrugged, confused by Erica's reaction.

"Cause it's his and you don't know where his mouth has been?" She shrieked once again, hurting Artimis's ears.

"Right... I bet Snape just spends all his time locking lips with his secret woman that nobody sees and he never speaks about or has pictures of and he never sees on holidays. Cause we all Artimis is afraid of cooties." Artimis replied, rolling her eyes as she placed her hands on her hips. Snape chuckled.

"Why are you laughing?" She asked him curiously, wondering if she was right.

"Because you pay far too much attention to me and not enough to Draco." He spoke, the girls wincing as he spoke, knowing he hit the wrong button.

"You leave Draco out of this, whatever this is." She defended.

"Shut up and let's play." Erica spoke, filling the shot glasses with Vodka, Erica's favorite.

"You expect us to play this game with you?" Remus asked incredulously.

"No. We DARE you to." Alexis spoke knowingly and Remus smacked his forehead, his silver stripes glittering in the light.

"Blasted, they didn't take the spell off. Snape growled knowingly.

"We're blonde, not stupid. We'll I'm blonde, but we aren't stupid." Alexis spoke, looking around at everyone else.

"Alexis you're not making your point." Artimis sighed.

"Ok, how do we play?" Snape asked dejectedly. Everyone looked at him strangely.

"What are you all gawking at?"

"You don't know how to play?" Vicky asked, shocked beyond belief.

"No... If I did, wouldn't have asked. Tell me so we can get this over with."

"Artimis?" Vicky questioned.

"Oh, alright. This is how you play..."


	5. Kiss and Tell

The Slumber Party in Snape's Office  
Chapter 5  
"Kiss and Tell"

This is yet another chappie for Mourn-Today, whom I hope will once again return to the art of FanFiction, or else it shall make me very sad...

* * *

"Oh alright, this is how we play." Artimis chuckled, looking at Erica who was smirking, holding the bottle of Vodka.

"See, we go around in a circle. One person says ' I've never... done this or that. Like, say someone says ' I've never kissed a boy'. Well everyone who has kissed a boy would have to drink their shot. It's a very simple drinking game." Artimis informed, noting Snape's shocked expression.

"And the point of this game being?" He asked her.

"Well, honestly, to get drunk and to find out things about people." Artimis told him and Alexis interjected.

"Especially since if you don't tell the truth by drinking, then you lose your magic." Alexis smirked evilly.

"Ah, I see." Snape chided, sitting back and eyeing his shot glass. He got up and placed his now empty goblet on his desk and sat back down.

"Ok then, let's have Alexis go first. It'll go clockwise from her." Vicky spoke and they all nodded except for Severus.

Alexis rubbed her chin thoughtfully and smirked.

"I've never... kissed a girl." Alexis declared. Artimis laughed as she picked up her shot and downed it, watching the girls, Lupin and surprisingly Snape down their shots as well. Vicky rolled her eyes at Alexis who poured more shots.

"Um... Do we wanna know why all you girls have kissed other girls?" Remus asked and Erica laughed.

"Dares. Plain and simple." Erica chuckled, shaking her head and Lupin nodded.

"Why did Ms. Whyte say she'd never done something she did do?" Professor Snape asked, looking confused. Artimis rolled her eyes, knowing that the alcohol was defiantly watered down so they wouldn't get drunk as fast.

"Because you can do that." Artimis explained to him.

"Ah." He replied, his gaze turning to Erica because it was her turn.

Erica rolled her eyes and sighed.

"I guess I'll get the easy one done. I've never kissed a boy." Erica spoke, lifting her glass to her lips. Artimis put her shot to her lips and nearly spit it all out as Lupin drank his. There was a chorus of choking and spitting from the girls for a moment as Snape stared down at his full glass.

"Professor? Do tell." Artimis inquired.

"Dare. Very wrong, very odd dare." Remus spoke, shuddering.

"Oh." The girls replied, disinterested. Vicky smirked, knowing it was her turn.

"Mine's a good one. I've never... licked someone's shoe." Vicky spoke. Everyone watched Alexis grudgingly pick up her glass and drink it glaring at Vicky. Professor Lupin looked kind of ill and Snape looked smug and knowing. He had been there for that one.

"What? It was a dare, kind of." Alexis spoke defensively.

"Yeah, we know. My turn." Artimis cringed, remembering the event in which Ron made Alexis lick her shoe in front of the entire potion's class.

(Damn Impluseonus Potion) Alexis growled.

I know Artimis told her.

"Hmm... Let's see, I've never... God, I can't do that one with guys in the room. Argh..." Artimis spoke angrily.

"Why not?" Remus asked and Artimis blushed.

"I'm pretty sure it wouldn't apply to either of you." She replied, thinking hard.

"Then go ahead, if you are so sure." Lupin informed her, almost challenging her to ask it. Artimis looked to the girls, who nodded.

"Fine. Oh wait, I can make it apply. A little rewording. I've never... been involved in hitting third base." Artimis spoke knowingly, drinking. Severus eyed the girls oddly and looked to Lupin, who had just drank.

"Third base?" He asked and Lupin leaned over and whispered in his ear. Snape smiled, shaking his head and drinking his shot. The only person who didn't drink was Alexis. Artimis giggled at her.

"Well, excuse me for having a bad experience with guys and not being a fast person." Alexis growled, crossing her arms pouting.

"You're excused. We'll forgive you, this time." Erica joked, laughing slightly.

"Professor Snape, your turn." Vicky informed him.

"Damn. I've never... I don't know. Damnation, this is hard. And why aren't you all drunk yet?" Severus asked, scowling.

"Watered down Vodka." Erica replied and Severus rolled his eyes.

"Come on Professor, I'm sure there's a lot YOU'VE never done, just say one." Artimis chided and got a glare.

"I've... Never hit a woman." Snape growled, gulping down his drink and looking to Artimis in a threatening manner. Artimis shrugged and drank hers. This time only Lupin didn't drink.

"Ah, the only gentleman in the room." Alexis spoke, rolling her eyes for effect.

"My turn I assume." Remus spoke, laughing jokingly as he mocked a proper accent.

"Yep." Vicky replied, laughing.

"Good. I've got a... interesting one." Lupin said quietly, eyeing Severus with his amber eyes. " I've never... stood under a girl's staircase, singing to a girl about how much I love her." Remus spoke and got the worst most hateful glare the girls had ever seen Snape give. Snape picked up his glass and drank it angrily as Remus laughed heartily.

"How in the bloody hell do YOU remember THAT?" Snape growled at Remus, clenching his fists as his voice rose.

Alexis looked to Artimis and whispered so low that only they could hear it. "Snape loved someone?" Artimis shook her head and rolled her eyes.

"Don't ask, please." Artimis begged.

"She told me. You can't forget something your first girlfriend tells you, especially when it has to do with you and my girlfriends cousin." Remus replied and Severus growled menacingly.

"Enough." He hissed and Vicky rolled her eyes at his dramatics.

"How about we start playing another game?" Erica asked, feeling the animosity growing between the two adults and knowing that they both had liquor in them would make them fight.

"Sure." Artimis spoke, sensing the same thing. Severus and Remus nodded.

"How about more Truth or Dare?" Alexis implied and they all nodded as Erica put up the glasses away.

"Hey, don't put those away yet. We want some real stuff…" Artimis and Vicky spoke in unison Erica poured them all a shot and they tipped it back and then gave Erica the glasses as she poured herself two.

Professor Snape got up and walked through the door that lead to the hallway in which the bathroom was off of. Artimis walked over and touched Professor Lupin's shoulder.

"You ok?" She asked and he shook his head, nodding.

"Yes, just the past tends to piss some people off at their mistakes." He growled, turning to the girls and smiling.

"Let's play something else, enough truth has been told tonight." He spoke and Alexis rubbed her chin.

"I KNOW! TWISTER! Everybody loves Twister." Alexis yelled and they all laughed.

"Alright, I am the caller." Professor Lupin spoke, laughing.

"Awesome." Vicky spoke, standing up shakily, her being tipsy. Alexis summoned the box and set up the game. They all got into position to play Twister with slight buzzes.

"Right hand yellow..."


	6. Compromising Positions

**The Slumber Party in Snape's Office  
**Chapter 5  
_"Compromising Positions"  
_--------------------------

**Author's Notes:** This is the final chapter for _Mourn-Today_. This was the most fun I had writing a story for an online pal. In fact, this story was the reason I came up with the idea for writing B-Day fics for my friends. May you all enjoy the oddly fitting ending to the _Slumber Party in Snape's Office_.  
Toodles  
Deep Shadows  
And please Read and Review.

* * *

Artimis shakily bent over and placed her right hand on the yellow dot by her foot. The other girls followed suit and they all were dizzy and it was apparent. Professor Lupin spun the arrow again. 

"Left foot blue." He declared and the girls all looked across the board at the blue dots. Alexis moved first and then Erica and Vicky put their foot on the dot. Artimis moved her foot over to it and set it down, nearly falling.

"Smooth move." Alexis laughed, crouching low to the ground.

"Right foot green." Professor Lupin called out. The girls all put their foot in front of the one on the blue dot. They all resembled track runners in the position they were in.

"What the bloody hell are you doing now?" Professor Snape asked, walking out the door.

"Playing Twister. It's a contortionist game. You have to play next round. We dare you to." Vicky spoke laughingly. Artimis chuckled and then burped loudly. She quickly reached up and covered her mouth.

"Sorry, Excuse me." Artimis blushed, putting her hand back down.

"You're excused. Left hand red." Lupin informed and they all put their left hands on the red dot.

"Left foot yellow." He spoke and they all groaned. They all placed their foot on the yellow dot, almost going into the splits, no one touching the ground.

"Right hand blue." Professor Lupin spoke to them. The girls crossed their arms as they touched the blue dots. Artimis sighed and sat down on the mat.

"I'm out this round." She spoke, getting up and standing by Professor Snape, who was nursing another goblet.

"Chicken." Alexis spoke as Artimis looked to Snape, who was glaring with disgust as he rubbed the braids on the back of his head.

"What is the point of this game?" He asked her, not looking at her.

"Like most games, to have fun." She replied, stretching slightly and yawning. Artimis looked over at the clock, seeing that it was near five am. She snickered and watched as Alexis won, declaring herself the undefeated champion. Artimis had to change that.

"Come on, Professor Snape, we dared you." Vicky spoke gestured for him to join the girls on the mat. He grumbled and walked over kicking off his boots.

"Lose the cloak, you'll trip us all." Erica spoke and he angrily tossed it aside.

"Let's get this over with." He sighed and Professor Lupin began spinning the arrow.

The game started out easy and everybody was having a good time, well except for Snape, but who cared. The game slowly got complicated, the alcohol making the girls slow and clumsy. Professor Lupin looked at the scene before him and laughed. Artimis was in a high backbend, Alexis under her in a similar backbend. Vicky and Erica were side by side under Alexis and they were looming over Snape, who had broken a sweat and had a look of grim determination on his face. They all had mere inches between them. Artimis blinked her eyes and yawned loudly.

"Guys, I'm feeling Nappy." Artimis spoke, her arms quivering.

"Don't even Callabella." Snape grunted lowly below them.

"I'm trying not to, do you think your yelling is helping?" Artimis asked, sighing as she shook her head.

"Artimis please don't pass out. He wasn't yelling dear." Alexis spoke warily, yawning herself.

"Ok." Artimis whispered, yawning quietly. They all stood like that in silence as Lupin spun the arrow. Artimis blinked and then passed out, loosing her footing, collapsing on to Alexis. Alexis fell on Erica and Vicky and Professor Snape didn't have enough time to get out of the way as all four girls fell on him. He hit his head on the stone floor, knocking him unconscious. Erica and Vicky fell on top of him and the alcohol knocked them out. Alexis followed suit, shoving Artimis off as she passed out. Professor Lupin laughed, watching for Severus to get up. When he didn't Remus drunkenly got up and walked over to Snape's head, to find him out cold. Professor Lupin began walking back to the chair when he himself passed out, more from exhaustion then the drinks, falling next to the pile of people.

---------------------------

The door to Professor Snape's office opened quickly, a flustered Professor McGonagall charging in.

"Severus, are you alright, you missed br-" She spoke, choking at the scene before her. Professor Lupin lay with his head lulled back and Alexis Whyte and Vicky Adkins cuddled in each arm. Professor Snape lay with Artimis Callabella wrapped protectively in his arms and Erica Barton lay over all of them, her arms Wrapped around Professor Snape's waist with his cloaks over all of them. Professor Snape's black hair was braided tightly in what looked to be dreadlocks and it could be scene that Professor Lupin had nail polish on.

"Oh my, I must get the Headmaster." Professor McGonagall spoke, taking the scene for the worst possible situation and rushing off.

----------------------------

Headmaster Dumbledore walked into Severus's office, Professor McGonagall in two. He looked down on the scene with the all-knowing twinkle in his eyes.

"See Headmaster, this is obviously inappropriate." She spoke, her lips pursed angrily.

"Nonsense Minerva. Looks like there was a slumber party we simply were not invited to." Dumbledore spoke, walking toward Professor Lupin's head. He kneeled down and pushed back his spectacles.

"Professor Lupin, Wake up." He spoke and Remus opened his eyes, yawning. He looked up at Dumbledore and then down the two sleeping girls in his arms and the one laying over him.

"This can be explained." He informed nervously, crawling out from under them.

"I am sure." Dumbledore spoke, moving over to Severus.

"Professor Snape, Wake up." Dumbledore spoke and Severus growled at him. Dumbledore laughed and drew his wand.

"Enervate." He cast and everyone awoke quickly, very sober. Professor Snape awoke and backed away from Artimis in a near panic. She yawned and kicked Erica, who yelped.

"Headmaster, we were locked in here with these, these annoying children, who cast a spell on us, that we had to do whatever they 'Truth or Dare'd us to do, or we'd lose our magic abilities for a week." Snape hissed, snatching his cloaks from Erica.

"It's not like we snuck up on you and cast it on you, you let us." Artimis declared offended at his statements that made them out to be the bad guys.

"Severus, what did you do to your... um... hair" Minerva asked, snickering. Professor Snape reached up and ran a hand through his tight braids.

"Bloody Girls. They did it to me." He growled, standing and glaring at them with intense hatred. He pointed to the door and looked down at Lupin and the girls.

"OUT!" He yelled and the girls got up laughing and Lupin got up, following them as the girls ran ahead.

"You know Alexis, we really need to find the twins and thank them for the lock." Artimis spoke and the girls all looked at her in mild shock.

"Yeah, I knew all along. " She spoke as they ran off, ready to brag about their Slumber Party in Snape's Office.

* * *

Yep, thats the end... Hope you all enjoyed it...  
Reviews are the fruit which i love to reap with my writing.. So please, Read and Review..  
Toodles,  
Deep Shadows


End file.
